meettheresidentsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Aliases
The following is a list of possible Aliases used by The Residents Aliases Used For The Residents Pre-Residents names * The PreSidents (1969 - 1973) * Spontaneous Cumbustion (1971) * The Delta Nudes (1972) * Residents Uninc (1971 - 1973) Santa Dog Aliases (1972) * The Brain Eaters * The College Walkers * The Singing Lawn Chairs Later Aliases (1974 - onwards) * The Beatles (1977) ** Used on The Residents Play The Beatles. * The Big Bubble (1985) ** Alias used for The Big Bubble album. * ザ・レジデンツ (1997 - 2002) ** The Residents name in Japanese * D. Rez (1999) ** Credited as this on In-Between Screams * Combo de Mecanico (2001) ** Name used for instrumental side project 'High Horses' * The UGHS! (2007) ** Alias used for The UGHS! Album. * Sonidos De La Noche (2010 - 2011) ** Used for Coochie Brake * RZ (2011) ** Credited as this on VF * Th* R*sidents (2012 - 2014) ** Used for their abandoned re-imagined series * The Cry Babies (2015 - 2019) ** Used for Hardy Fox's Black Tar and The Cry Babies releases. Aliases for Individual Members Hardy Fox * Dead Eye Dick (1985 - 1995) * Max Steinway (1996 - 2003) * Sammi Selmo (2004 - 2012) * Charles Bobuck (2010 - 2017) * Carlos Bobuck (2014) * A Charles Bobuck Contraption (2014 - 2016) * Bob Uck (2014 - 2017) * Tar (2015 - 2019) * Big Brother * BB * Will Rothers * Rebecca Rothershttp://hardyfox.com/home/page-2/ The Singing Residents Aliases * Ivory (1972) * Sid Powell (1977) * Mr Red (1980 - 1997) * Seymore Hodges (1990) * That Mystery Dude (1998) * Mr Skull (1998 - 2009) * Randy Rose (2010 - 2016) * Tyone (2017 - 2019) 'Santa Dog' Aliases (1972) * Ivory * Wanda Play * Della Gnue * M. Givens * B. Barnes * C. America * Arf * Omega 'Meet The Residents' (1973 - 1974) * John Crawfish (Harmonica, Guitar, Vocals) * George Crawfish (Guitar, Vocals) * Paul McCrawfish (Bass, Vocals) * Ringo Starfish (Drums, Vocals) * Wool (Vocals) ** Alias used by Barry Eiland * Pamela Wieking (Vocals) ** Alias used by ''Pamela Ziebak'' Bobby Tagney (Bass) * Alias used by Bob Tagney Not Available (1974) * R. Paulsen ** Alias used by Reed Paulsen * S. Lewis ** Alias used by Sally Lewis. 'The Third Reich 'n Roll' (1974 - 1976) * Peggy Honeydew ** Alias used by Margaret Swaton '' * The Former Bass Player From The Front Line ** Alias used by ''Gary Philippet Satisfaction (1976) * Don ** Alias used by Don Jackovich on the Satisfaction Single. * Snakefinger ** Alias used by Phillip Charles Lithman. '' Fingerprince (1977) * D. Jackovich ** Alias used by Don Jackoich on Fingerprince. * T. Logan ** Alias used by Tony Logan on Fingerprince * A. Dekbar ** Alias used by Adrian Deckbar * Zeibak ** Alias used by [[Pamela Zeibak|''Pamela Zeibak]] Randy, Chuck & Bob Aliases (2010 - 2016) * Randy Rose (Singer) (2010 - 2016) * Charles Bobuck (Keyboard Player) (2010 - 2015) * Lionel Bob (Guitarist) (2010 - 2016) * Carlos (Drummer) (2010 - 2016) * Rico (Keyboard Player) (2016) 'The Real Residents' (2017 - 2019) * Tyrone (2017 - 2019) (Singer) * Eekie (2017 - 2019) (Guitarist) * Erkie (2017 - 2019) (Keyboard Player) * Cha Cha (2017 - 2019) (Drummer) Other * Ruby ** Alias of Monica Ganas, ''used on Buster & Glen. Possible Aliases This is the list of names that have appeared on Residents releases, that haven't appeared anywhere else. * James Whitaker (1971 - 1973) ** Credited as a writer on The Warner Brothers album, and Pianist on Meet The Residents * Ruth Essex (1973) ** Credited as Vocalist on ''Meet The Residents, no other credits. * Barry Eiland (1973) ** Brother of Palmer Eiland, ''credited as Vocalist on Meet The Residents, no other credits.'' * James Aaron (1973) ** Credited as Bass player on Meet The Residents, no other credits. * Tony Logan (1976) ** Credited on Fingerprince only. * Adrian Deckbar (1976) ** Credited on Fingerprince & Oh Mummy! * M. Holmes (1977) ** Credited for Harp on The Beatles Play The Residents, and nothing else. Category:Lists